


A Helping Hand

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [1]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one week had passed since the first lectures and already he had two assignments due for the next week so that meant that there was only one place for Shion to go, the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I wanted to write a small story with Nezumi and Shion in an AU so I came up with this. I don't know if it will be a series or not but by the looks of it I think it will. Tell me your thoughts ! Hope you like it ! :D

Summer was over and it was that time of year that all college students hated. Yes, the new semester had just begun which meant no more free time and back to microwaved meals. Shion was now in his second year of Biology in one of the country’s best universities. Just one week had passed since the first lectures and already he had two assignments due for the next week so that meant that there was only one place for Shion to go, the library. Once in the tall, old building, Shion made his way to the science department to collect the books he needed. He tried not to pay too much attention to the people staring at his scar or his snow-white hair. After so many years he had gotten used to people’s, not so discreet looks and occasional whispers.

Time was of the essence and so he didn’t lose a minute and went straight to work. After three hours of studying his neck started to hurt and his eyes were burning. This was the sign to stop. As he was making his way through the rows of books he didn’t pay attention to the carpet that had rolled up a bit on the side and so tripped over it, making him fall straight forward into a pile of books on the table in front of him and scattering them all over the place. Shion got back up on his feet only to see a tall figure in front of him, who had his grey eyes locked on him. He was a bit taller than Shion and looked a bit older too, his hair was a beautiful slate colour that was more dark blue, held in a small pony tail. You could see that he was angry and it made Shion feel uncomfortable.

“Next time watch where you’re going, now I’ll have to sort them again and I was just about to leave… ” said the man in a stern voice.

“I-I’m sorry, let me help you.”

“No! You’ve done enough, you will only hinder me more by staying.”

As the tall student bent down to pick up the books, Shion noticed the name _Nezumi_ on his T-shirt. Trying to lift the spirits up a bit he decided to make small talk.

“So your name is Nezumi? Nice to meet you! I’m Shion!” he said with a smile on his face.

Nezumi darted an evil look at Shion. He couldn’t stand it when people were so disrespectful to books and then act like it wasn’t a big of a deal.

“The library will close in half an hour, you should probably leave now.”

Shion’s smile was wiped off after that glare Nezumi had given him. Without a word he picked up his things and left.

On his way to his place, Shion realized one thing that surprised him but also brought a smile on his face. Nezumi hadn’t looked at him the way everybody did because of his scars. He was angry because of the books but that was it, no patronizing looks or remarks

                                                                                             -------

This was not Nezumi’s day. From the morning it had started out bad. He was late for his drama classes and work had been a living hell. He majored in Theatrical studies and this was his third year and because he needed money he was working part time at the university’s library. Today, though, everything seemed to be working against him. Hundreds of students had come to the library searching for books that Nezumi after had to sort out, they kept asking him to find them the books which meant putting aside his work to go and help them out, it’s not like there were computers and assistants for that job, but no it was easier for someone else to do the job for you. So, yes this day was not doing Nezumi any favours and just as he thought things couldn’t get any worse that white-haired idiot had bumped all the sorted books on the floor adding more work to Nezumi’s already heavy schedule.

                                                                                             -------

Shion was walking through the university campus, lost in his thoughts. He had gone to the library every week to study but also hoping he would see Nezumi. He wanted to apologize again for causing him trouble but even though he searched for him he couldn’t find him anywhere.

                                                                                             -------

_Shit_ thought Nezumi while running on the campus grounds. He was late again for class. Last night he had stayed up all night trying to finish a small play he had to write but fell asleep half way through it. As he was running he didn’t see a white-haired idiot walking his way, lost in his thoughts. It happened so quickly. Nezumi fell on Shion and knocked him over, making their books and notes scatter on the floor. Their faces were so close to each other. Shion had no idea what was going on, one moment he was walking, deep in his thoughts and now he was on the floor with Nezumi on him and his face just a few inches away from his. The dark haired student got up quickly.

“Out of all the people here, I can’t believe I had to fall on you.” He said in an annoyed voice while picking up his things.

“It’s Nezumi right? I was looking for you, I wanted to apologize for last time…”

“Save it for later, I’m late and I don’t have time for this.”

Shion didn’t have the chance to answer. Nezumi had already left running. As he was gathering his stuff he noticed a card on the floor and picked it up.

_Nezumi._  
Theatrical studies.  
Student Card.

He was in such a rush that he hadn’t realized that he had dropped his student card and left without it. But Shion smiled, it was an excuse to see him again.

                                                                                           -------

Nezumi had just finished his afternoon classes when a light hand touched his shoulder. He immediately stiffened and turned around abruptly. Unless it was part of his role in an act he didn’t liked to be touched. Yes, he was a drama queen, no wonder he fit so perfectly in Theatrical studies.

Two red eyes were looking at him. They belonged to that student with that idiotic smile on his face.

“Are you following me? How the hell did you find me?”

“Well, you dropped your student card today when we bumped into each other and I saw that you were studying here in the Performing Arts Department so I came to return this to you.” He reached out his hand and gave Nezumi his student card. He grabbed the card and eyed Shion suspiciously. 

“Thanks” and he started walking away.

“Oh…um… no problem… Maybe we could…” but Nezumi had already disappeared. With a sigh Shion started walking to his dorm.

The next few days past uneventful, Shion had classes till late in the afternoon and a lot of assignments. But today the lecture was a long one and by the time it was over night had settled in. Shion didn’t like the campus grounds by night, they unnerved him. As he was passing by the corridor he heard some footsteps behind him but didn’t pay attention to them. After some time they disappeared. Shion sighed in relief, he knew it was stupid of him to get worried over such little things but he couldn’t help himself. As he made a turn he bumped into a group of guys that were hanging around the corner.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Shion mumbled and made a move to walk away.

“Hey, look! It’s that creep with the red eyes and scar on his face! Don’t you have manners? Apologize!”

“I said I was sorry, now I’ll be on my way.” As Shion was about to leave two guys blocked his way in front and another one from behind.

“You should talk better to us, if you know what’s good for you, creep.”

Shion ignored them and tried to push his way past the three men but as he did one of them grabbed him and threw him back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he had an evil grin on his face.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble, I said I was sorry, end of story. Now let me pass.”

“Oh look whose givin’ orders now! Ha ha ha!”

They started toying with him and throwing his things around. Shion tried to fight back but in vain. It was moments like these that he hated his appearance. It always caught people’s attention and got him into trouble. All of a sudden Shion felt the air leave his lungs, he fell on his knees trying to catch his breath. One of the three guys had punched him in the stomach. Shion knew that if he cried for help no one would come and plus he was in such pain he couldn’t form any words. Once the first punch had been dealt the other two took the invitation and started punching Shion too. His whole body ached, he tried to fight back but he was only one man, they were three. Shion was on the floor when he saw that one of the guys was about to kick him. The boot was coming closer to him, it felt like he was watching it in slow motion. He closed his eyes prepared for the pain that was about to be inflicted on him but it didn’t come. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a tall figure tackling down the guy that was about to kick him. The tall figure punched the other in the face and then attacked the other two. By the time his head had stopped spinning he heard a familiar voice from far away.

“Are you ok? It’s Shion right?” So he did remember his name.

Shion was too out of it to answer. He felt to hands picking him up and supporting his weight. The stranger helped him walk towards a bench but Shion was too weak. It seemed he had hit his head pretty badly and now he saw the world start to fade. And all went black.

When Shion woke up it was well past midnight. He found himself in bed staring at an unfamiliar celling. He tried to get up but at the minute he did the whole room started spinning. He had a bandage on his head and his ribs hurt every time he moved.

“Don’t get up so quick or you’ll feel light headed.”

Shion turned towards the place the voice was coming from. There he found Nezumi in his armchair reading a book. The only light in the room was coming from the lamp next to Nezumi. The place was small, in the middle lay a small coffee table, behind the armchair there was a big bookshelf filled with books. The kitchen was next to the door, it wasn’t much but enough for one person.

“What happened?” asked Shion, his head throbbing from the sound of his voice.

“You passed out so I brought you here. Now we’re even.”

“Huh? Even? What do you mean?”

“You helped me out and returned my student card, I helped you get out of the mess you were in.”

Shion’s memory was slowly returning. This was not the first time something like this had happened but it had been the most violent one. Shion averted his gaze and looked down. He clang onto the bedsheet and tried not to think about it. He hated his scar, his eyes, and the way people looked at him. All his life he stayed in the shadows so he didn’t turn the attention towards him cause then people would start to talk. He just devoted himself to his studies, no friends just a few students from college he talked to but he was close to no one.

“Don’t feel sorry for yourself. People are scared of what they don’t understand.”

Nezumi’s voice was soft this time, he was looking at Shion straight in the eyes.

“Mmmm I guess you’re right.”Shion smiled at him. Did this airhead always smile? Nezumi had a hard time understanding him.

Nezumi let Shion sleep in his bed that night. The red eyed was too weak to walk back home even though he had tried to get out of bed only to end up on the floor cause the room was spinning with every step he took. Shion couldn’t help but feel happy that he was staying there. Who knew maybe this weird grey eyed drama student could actually be his friend…                                   


End file.
